


the wind presents a change of course

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Demon Number Five | The Boy, F/M, Familiars, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Witch Vanya Hargreeves, Witches, Witch’s Familiar Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: “You know that it’s annoying when you do this, right?”Her familiar blinked, looking almost bored. Usually, he only showed his demonic form when he was protecting her, something that happened much too frequently for either of their comfort. Right now, though, they were at the grocery store, while she picked up food for dinner.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	the wind presents a change of course

**Author's Note:**

> This is _super_ short, but it’s because I’m in the process of outlining a full-length fic for it.

“You know that it’s annoying when you do this, right?”

Her familiar blinked, looking almost bored. Usually, he only showed his demonic form when he was protecting her, something that happened much too frequently for either of their comfort. Right now, though, they were at the grocery store, while she picked up food for dinner. Whenever the humans had their backs turned, she’d levitate the groceries from shelves she couldn’t reach and set them in her cart. However, if Five would just take his stupid demonic form, this entire process would be much easier. To humans, he’d look like a charming, middle-aged man. She’d seen what he looked like to humans before, so she  _ knew  _ he was tall enough to reach the top shelves. 

“Please?”

The cat stretched out, sleepily closing his eyes, apparently deciding that turning into his true form or even the form that wouldn’t cause any fear from humans was too much effort, and that it would interrupt his nap. He was very fond of his naps. 

Sighing, she went to an aisle with actual people, hoping to ask one of them for help. A man with dark hair and stubble was grabbing pasta off the shelf, and she batted her lashes at him, ignoring the growls coming from her familiar. 

“Could you help me out?” Vanya purred, touching the man’s arms. He gulped, nodded, and helped her for the rest of her shopping trip, politely not commenting the entire time on the fact that she had a cat that was baring its fangs at him in her cart. When he left her behind, quickly writing his number down, she was not surprised when the slip of paper burst into flames. “Really, Five?” she complained.

He didn’t respond, and she huffed as she set all of the groceries into her car. If she hadn’t had Five all of her life, hadn’t been protected by him many times over, she might have assumed that he didn’t want to be her familiar at all. A lot of familiars hated their jobs, but Five had stayed by her side for nearly fifty years. Though she was still a relatively young witch (only in her twenties by human standards), she did value all of the time she’d spent with the demon, who was actually enjoyable to be around when he wasn’t being a bastard. 

Which, to be fair, was. a lot of the time. 

“You know,” she told him, setting him down on the passenger seat. “Nobody is going to notice if you change into your demonic form in the parking lot. They’re all too busy with their own lives. Especially when there’s such a good deal on salmon.”

Five didn’t budge. He was in a bit of a mood, ever since she’d suggested that he start just staying in his demonic form if it was more comfortable for him. Vanya was pretty sure that it had hurt the demon’s pride, assuming that she’d meant it like she didn’t want him to be her familiar. 

Truly, it was not that at all. Though she couldn’t tell him the actual reason because it would be  _ much  _ too embarrassing. 

She was pretty sure that he already knew, based on the way that he was staring at her so arrogantly. Or maybe that was just what cats looked like, which he had managed to keep the form of for the past three weeks. 

“It’s not like I  _ have  _ to say it out loud,” Vanya argued. “And, even if I did, there’s no way that I’m going to say it when you’re in  _ that  _ form.”

He rolled over, closing his eyes melodramatically. 

“When it’s just us, you never have a problem letting me see what you actually looked like.” She pulled out of her parking spot, starting to drive herself home. “I understand that it bothers you… that you’re stuck as my familiar for as long as I live.”

That got him. He shifted into demon form, hissing, “I am not  _ stuck  _ with you. You are an enjoyable person to serve, Vanya.”

Vanya raised her brows, trying to see if he’d give the title. 

Sighing, managing to look even more dramatic in this form, he added,  _ “My lady.” _

“Ever since you found out that misogynistic human men say that, you’ve been so hesitant to call me by my title,” she mused, switching lanes. “Now that you’re in a form where we can, at the very least,  _ talk—” _

“You don’t have to say it,” he promised, tilting his head back against her seat. “I already know, Vanya.”

Perhaps if she’d been younger, she might have struggled to say it. However, they’d interacted for years, and over that time she’d gotten more and more impatient. “What are you going to do about it, then?”

Her car probably totaled itself when he gripped her arm, disappearing into shadows with her, leaving her groceries behind. When they reached her place, she was already in the process of pulling off her clothes, letting his hands grip onto her face, gasping at the sight of his sharpened teeth and glowing eyes. Even though he was human-like in shape, his hands, gripping her sides, felt like wisps of air. 

“Fuck,” she gasped again, letting him set her down on her bed. He pulled off the remainder of her clothing, dipping between her legs without a second glance. “We could’ve done this sooner if you hadn’t been s— _ oh.”  _

Grinning against her, his tongue slipped inside of her cunt, and it became impossible to think past the sensations of him mouthing at her clit and gathering up the cum that was starting to freely flow. They had been waiting for this so long, and she wished that he’d just accepted this sooner. 

Familiars weren’t supposed to do this to the witches that they protected, she knew, but she didn’t care about any of the rules that they were breaking. Vanya had loved him for as long as she could remember, and that love had developed into something stronger than either of them had ever expected. Maybe the reason he’d taken so long to do this was because he’d been debating on how much he cared to break the ancient laws that familiars were expected to abide by, and she hoped that that wasn’t the case. It would mean that he had thought about  _ not  _ being with her. 

When her stomach tightened and she clenched around his mouth, she was crying. He hauled himself up to where he was leaning down in front of her, asking her what was wrong. She just shook her head, pulling him forward until he was bracketed between her thighs. 

They could worry about the rest of it later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
